The Ticking of the Clock
by ImagineRomance
Summary: Evelyn Xavier is trying to divorce her abusive husband with the help of her old best friend Draco Malfoy. As they work together trying to get Evelyn out, flashbacks of their time together in school bring them together. But can Draco trust her after everything that's happened? This story contains Dark and Mature themes and situations (Domestic Abuse, Sex, etc.)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** I know I've been gone awhile, work kept me busy and other life/adult things. And I know I have "Life Happens for a Reason" and "Wish I could Believe" in Progress but I just can't seem to get in touch with either of them, so I'm going to put them on Hiatus right now and try a different story. I am using Adriana Lima as inspiration for Evelyn and of course Tom Felton for Draco Malfoy. This will take place Post Hogwarts War, with Flashbacks back during school years. **WARNING** This story/chapter contains dark and mature scenes, domestic abuse and things like that.

Chapter One

Who would ever thought my life could end up like this? Sitting in this dark, and lonely living room, with only the fire in the fireplace illuminating the area. I take another sip of my now warm wine, and I sigh as the taste no longer appeases me. I check my rose gold diamond rolex watch to see it's just after two in the morning. My husband still hasn't return home from the bar. I stand up grab my wine glass and walk over to the grand kitchen that overlooked the living room.I place the glass in the sink and sigh once more. How did my life get to this point? The point where I'm waiting in the dark for my scum of a husband to return home. I can't even remember. I make my way back to the living room to put out the dimming fire before I go up the stairs to the lonely room I call mine. Going into the bathroom suite I brush out my long black hair, before pulling it up into a high messy bun. I pick the few lint pieces off my black silk nightgown, before going back into my room and onto the bed. I take my watch off and lay on my side staring at it.

A loud slam of the door startled me awake. I look over to see my husband glaring at me and trying to keep his balance. I could smell the alcohol all over him, as well as a hint of cheap perfume. I look at my watch and it's three fifteen in the morning. I set it back on my nightstand and look back at him.

"Why weren't you downstairs waiting for me?" He asks me while slurring his words.  
"I grew tired and didn't know how much longer you'd be."

"Dammit Bitch! I expect you to be down there when I return!" He slowly walked over to my side of the bed, though he was intently focusing on the floor to make sure he didn't fall.

"Rick, I am not your mother, I am your wife. There is a difference." I tried moving farther away from him, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him. I nearly gagged on the stench that was alcohol, smoke and sex.

He pulls me hard and throws me onto the floor, before getting on top of me and pinning me down. "How did I have the unfortunate luck of marrying you?" He spewed and slapped my face.

I did not tear up, after the first couple times I learned that crying just got him off, so I refused to give him that satisfaction. "I ask myself that question every damn day."

SMACK! Another across the same cheek. "Marrying you, Miss. Evelyn Garrison. The most popular girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, best friends with the one and only Draco Malfoy! It was supposed to be perfect! You and I the second most powerful wizard couple in all of London!" He began to ramble and spit on my face.

"You're the one who ruined it all! Gambled all of your money away, started drinking and having affairs-" SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Three times in a row, then he placed his hands on my throat and started to squeeze. I gasp and try to pull his hands off me, but he's too strong, even being this drunk.

"Don't you DARE blame this all on me! You're the one who started having an affair with Malfoy!"

I shake my head, or at least try too. "I...never...we ...were just ...friends…" I gasp out.

"LYING WHORE!" He shouted and squeezed tighter. "You know what, I'll show him you're really mine. I'll force him out of your thoughts and make sure you know who you belong too."

I try kicking and squirming, but it doesn't work. He keeps one hand on my throat while the other pulls my panties down roughly, and rips my nightgown exposing my breasts. I keep squirming, trying to fight him off me. Finally, he punches me hard enough to make me stop.

I feel him finish, then he picks me up and lays me in bed. He crawls in next to me, wraps his arms around me and is fast asleep.

I glance at my rolex and it's four o'clock in the morning. How did my life end up like this?

Oh, I'm so nervous! What if I don't get sorted into Slytherin? Then I won't be able to hang out with Draco, and mother and father will be upset that I didn't carry on the tradition. The Garrison Family has been in the Slytherin House for generations. I gasped feeling someone hold my hand. I look over and it's my best friend Draco. We've been best friends since infancy, and we do everything together.

"Stop worrying Eevee, we'll both be in Slytherin together okay?" he assures me.

"But what if I'm not? We won't be able to hang out anymore."

He chuckled and gave me his infamous smirk. "I'll never stop hanging out or being your friend."

"Even if I end up in Gryffindor?" I whisper.

He pauses for a moment then smirks at me again. "Well that might be a bit difficult," he teases.

"Attention students! The Sorting Ceremony will commence," Professor McGonagall announces.

"Evelyn Garrison!" After twenty or so kids, including Draco, and the famous Harry Potter, McGonagall finally called my name. I walk up to the stool and look over at the Slytherin table where Draco is and he gave me a thumbs up for good luck.

I sit on the stool and the Sorting Hat gets placed on top of my head. "Hmm, interesting another Garrison, this is easy, SLYTHERIN!" The hat exclaims.

My whole body relaxes and I hop off the bench and rush over to the cheering table and sit next to Draco.

"See, told you you had nothing to worry about."

I giggle and we both listen to the rest of the ceremony and eat all the food we could.

Sitting at the breakfast bar, drinking my cup of coffee and trying to deal with what happened last night. I actually don't want to think about it. The bruises on my face are enough of a reminder. Though it hasn't been this bad in a long time. Probably since last year, if I recall correctly, though to be honest, that time was a lot worse, I don't even remember all of it, cause I was knocked out of consciousness. Then again, I think if I were to know he was going to rape me I would have preferred to be unconscious. I shake my head again telling myself not to think about it. Instead, I think I'll visit an old friend, one whom I haven't seen in a few years. I take a pen and begin to write an invitation to join me for lunch today at my home. I give it to our owl Ophelia and I watch her fly away. I hope my friend accepts it. I could use the company.

I walk upstairs back to my room and into the bathroom, using my wand to hide away the bruises and I put on some makeup and make sure my hair looks nice. I'm wearing my favorite pair of jeans, and a nice white blouse. I roll up the sleeves to my elbows and I smile, though it slightly hurts thanks to the brusie. Magic can do a lot of things, but unfortunately it can't hide the mental or physical pain.

The delicate chime of the doorbell echoes throughout the house. I smile and make my way down. I'm so happy they've accepted my invitation. I open the door and frown slightly. It's not who I was expecting.

"Are you Mrs. Evelyn Xavier?" the young blonde with doe blue eyes and…a pregnant belly stood in front of me. Goodness, she couldn't be much older than twenty, at least.

"Yes, I am."

She smiled happily. "I am Mr. Xavier's secretary...well most likely ex secretary after he finds out that I'm here…"

"Would you like to come into the living room?" I ask her.

She giggles with delight and smiles, while rubbing her round belly. "Thank you!" She walks in and goes straight in the direction, as if she's been here before.

I follow her, and sit in the armchair, while she sits in the love-seat.

"So, how can I help you Miss…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't even introduce myself! I'm Brittaney Williams." she smiles.

"Right, of course. So what brings you to my home?"

She takes a deep breath before looking at me with all seriousness. "I'm here to tell you I've been-"

"Sleeping with my husband?" I interrupted her.

Her blue eyes get wide as I spoke. "You knew?"

"It's not hard to figure out, especially when it comes to my husband. I only have one question for you Miss. Williams."

"Oh, please call me Brittaney," she insisted with those big innocent eyes.

"I'll stick with Miss. Williams, anyways, what I want to know is, is it his?" I incline my head towards her stomach.

She looked down and wrapped her arms around her unborn child. Something I could never have. "Yes, it is."

I smiled tightly and nod. "Very well, has he tried giving you money to silence you or anything?"

Brittaney shook her head. "No, we were planning on running away to New York, where I'm from to raise the baby once he's born."

This time my eyes widen but I took control real quick. "Oh really? Well, then why are you here?"

"Because he broke it off with me and wants nothing to do with his child. He says it's most likely not his."

"So you wanted to come here tell his wife that he was having an affair and knocked up a young girl as payback or to punish him?"

Ophelia suddenly swooped in with a letter and I gave her a treat, before sending her back to her post on the opposite side of the room.

_I'm sorry Evelyn, can we make it next week? Busy with work._

I sigh and place the letter into my pocket, before looking at the young girl. "Well, I appreciate your forwardness and I believe it's time for you to get back to your home."

"Can you talk to him for me please?" She asks as she carefully stands up.

"About what? To change his mind and have a happily ever after with you?" I say sternly.

She shakes her head. "Oh no, I'm sorry. I just mean if he could not fire me or maybe don't mention I came here at all."

I sigh and nod, before leading her to the door and saying goodbye.

I lean against the kitchen counter thinking about the encounter that just occurred. He got a girl pregnant. I knew he was having affairs for the past eight of the ten years we've been married. Does he have any other children? I take the letter out of my pocket and sigh, I'm kind of not surprised that he doesn't want to see me. It has been years. I shake my head and take out my cell phone. I'm not taking no for an answer. If anything I'll hire him, I'm going to do something I should have done three years ago.

"_This is Draco Malfoy with Malfoy and Zabini Law,_" he spoke so confidently.

"Draco…"

There was a pause. "_Evelyn?_"

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "I know you said next week, but I want to hire you as my lawyer."

Silence.

I bite my lower lip nervously. "Draco… I know what I did all those years ago was awful, and I still haven't forgiven myself. But… I need your expertise… and I need my best friend."

Silence.

I check my phone to make sure I'm still connected. "Please Draco…"

"_Alright, I have time tonight at seven thirty can you meet me at the Hawksmoor?_"

I smile and my body relaxes. "Yes, I can do that. Thank you Draco-"

He hung up.

I look at my watch and realize it's only three o'clock. So I still have some time to tidy up the house a little.

Draco and I are in his room, on his bed laying in opposite directions, but with our heads next to each other. We thought it would be nice to just lay here after doing homework. Man, third year is definitely more challenging than the previous two years here.

"How are things going with you and Pansy?" I ask with a chuckle.

He groans and rolls his eyes. "Don't even mention that crazy girl's name to me."

I laugh and shake my head. "I'm sorry, I just had too. She never leaves your side!"

"I know, and I thought you were supposed to stop crazy girls from getting to me."

I laugh again. "She seemed nice at first, but you're right, I'm sorry. Next time I'll thoroughly make sure they're not crazy."

He looks at me and smirks. "Good."

We both stared at each other for awhile and I can feel something in me stirring. I don't know what it is, but I like the way it feels. It only happens when I'm with Draco, every time he looks at me or gives me that smirk, I get these butterflies in my stomach. I feel myself leaning slightly closer to him, then suddenly Draco looks away and I do the same.

"Um, anyways, I'm going to go to Quidditch practice here in a few, want to come watch me practice?" he asked while sitting up.

I sit up and shake my head. "No, I promised Crabbe and Goyle I'd help them with their Potions homework." I get off the bed and straighten out my clothes. "I'll see you at dinner then?"

Draco looks at me and smiles. "Sounds good."

"Good luck at practice." I say before leaving him. I close the door behind me and sigh deeply. I don't know what just happened, but it was weird. Hopefully that doesn't happen again.

I smooth out my dark khaki colored, v-neck, pleated dress, and finish touching up my make-up. I grab my gold Gianvito Rossi heels and slip them on, then I grab my clutch and look at my watch. It's seven fifteen, I'm cutting it really close. I close my eyes, and picture the alley next to the Hawksmoor, and POP! I opened my eyes and walk out of the alley way and I see quite a few people waiting to get a table. I walk straight up to the hostess and smile and give her Draco's name. She nodded and led me through the restaurant, towards the back in a quiet area. I see a man, with platinum blond hair in a perfect tailored suit. The hostess grabs his attention and then points me to my seat. I sit down and look up to see icy blue eyes looking back at me.

"Hi Draco," I say softly with a small smile.

"Evelyn." Cold tone. This is going to be rough.

"Hello, my name is Heidi, I'll be your serve for this evening. Can I get you two started off with something to drink?"

"I'll have a single malt scotch on the rocks please," Draco says while looking at the menu.

I smile softly and look at Heidi. "I'll have a White Zinfandel please and thank you."

The waitress nods and leaves us alone.  
"So," I started and tugged my dress down a little, feeling nervous as usual. "How have-"  
"Evelyn, skip the small talk and pleasantries. We're here for business," he cut me off and got straight to the point.  
To say his tone and words didn't hurt me would be a lie, but he was right they were here for business. "Right," I agreed. "I want to divorce Rick."  
Before he could say anything , Heidi came back with our drinks. "Shall we start with any appetizers or do you need more time to look at the menu?" she asked, mostly looking at Draco.  
"I'm ready if you are?" he asked me and I simply nodded.  
"Yes, I'll have the Cajun Chicken Pasta please," I informed her and she nodded writing it down then looked back to Draco.  
"I'll have the prime rib, medium rare with steamed vegetables on the side," he handed her our menus and she nodded walking away.  
After a few moments of silence between us before he looked at me with his cold icy eyes. "Are you serious this time?"  
I nodded. "Yes, this time I'm ready."  
"I'm not joking Evelyn, I'm not going to go through the process if you're not going to go through it. I can't afford to have my time wasted again,"

"I know, and I promise you I'm really going to go through with this. Especially after last night and today."  
"What happened?"  
I don't want to tell him about last night, because I know how he will react. "His secretary came by mid afternoon and told me that she was pregnant with my husband's child and that they had planned to run away to New York and live happily ever after. That is until Rick called it off for some unknown reason," she shrugged.

Draco's eyebrow was cocked and the look of disbelief was etched in his features. "Why did she tell you this?"  
I chuckled setting my glass down. "I have no idea, to get back at Rick? I don't know,"  
"Alright, I'm assuming that you're not telling me about last night because what he did, he's done multiple times?"  
I swallowed hard and cleared my throat. "Correct."  
I noticed him clench his fist and the tightening of his jaw. "So, nothing has changed in the last three years?"

"Do you want me to say it Draco? Is that what you want to hear from me?" I ask. "You were right. He never changed, in fact he got worse. I should have trusted you more."

He didn't say anything, merely sipping his drink. Heidi came back with our food and disappeared again, leaving us to eat our meals in silence. This was going about as good I expected it too. Too much has happened that deteriorated our friendship three years ago and I understand that I can't be trusted when it came to divorcing my husband. I've tried two other times, only to back out with Rick's empty promises that he'll change and never hurt me again.

Once our meals were finished and our plates taken away, I switch to water and take a couple sips. The silence was making me impatient, maybe this was a mistake. Maybe I am too late. I wipe the corner of my mouth and get ready to give up and leave.

"I have a few conditions," Draco's voice made my head snap back to him.

"Really? You'll take my case? Thank you very much, what are they?"

Draco placed his empty glass on the table and looked right into my eyes. His stare piercing deep into my soul. "Move out immediately, if you don't have a place to go, I have a place in the city you can stay at till this is all over," he started.

"Okay," I said, that was no problem.

"Under no circumstances are you to see Rick by yourself. Either myself or Blaise must be with you," he continued.

I arched my brow, but only nodded. "Alright."

"Lastly, only contact me when it's business related." His face was stone cold, with no emotions just like I've seen many times back in our school days he did with Harry Potter and his friends.

"You can't be serious Draco?" How could he say that? We've been friends for so long. "I know I've made my mistakes but-"

"We're not friends anymore Evelyn. You're lucky I'm even going to go through this again." He explains while opening his wallet and throwing a large bill down and standing up. It's then I noticed he doesn't have his wedding ring on, and I wonder what happened with Asteria. He walks over beside me and places down the key. "In case you choose my place, I'm sure you remember the address," and I merely nod too stun for words. "Good. I'll be in touch Mrs. Xavier." Then he was gone, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I sigh deeply and place my face in my hand, feeling defeated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone, thank you for reading and your reviews, I appreciate it. I want to apologize for the mess the last chapter was. I'm still trying to figure out how works and I type these out on Google Docs, so I apologize if it was confusing where the flashbacks were and were present day started. I'm hoping this time it works out better.

**Chapter Two**

_\\\__**FLASHBACK**__/ _

"_Congrats Draco!" I rush towards him and give him a crushing hug. He was a bit sweaty after his Quidditch game, but I don't care. _

_He laughs returning my hug. "Thanks, Eevee." Our hug lasts a little longer than usual, but it feels nice and right. Someone clears their throat and we separate immediately, and I can feel my cheeks getting warm. I look over and see Goyle giving us a look, while Crabbe looking oblivious as usual._

_That night, Slytherin House is celebrating the Quidditch win in the common room, and Draco is the center of attention. I watch from afar, enjoying my butterbeer, leaning against the wall. Goyle walks over to me and I smile at him, while he follows my line of sight and chuckles. _

"_You and Draco huh?" _

_My eyes widen and I shake my head. "W-what? No way, we're just friends."_

"_But you want to be?" he asked. _

"_I-I don't know." I said thoughtfully looking over towards my best friend who now had Pansy hanging all over him. "We almost kissed a couple weeks ago. We finished homework and we were just lying on the bed and there was a moment when we looked at each other, leaned in, but he looked away and I left," she explained before sighing softly. _

_Goyle looked over towards Draco before looking back at me. "I think you two are good for each other, and I'm sure he'll see it one day," he commented as he rubbed my shoulder before walking away. _

_I look over towards Draco again and our eyes meet. He gives me that signature smirk of his and raises his cup of butterbeer, while I raise mine as well before he turns back to someone to talk game. Am I developing feelings for my best friend?_

\\\_**END OF FLASHBACK**_/

The next morning, I wait for Rick to leave for work, of course I didn't mention my plans to move out or the divorce yet, to start packing my things. I called a moving truck by midafternoon, luckily most of my things I wanted were my clothes, books, my watch collection and some family albums and not much else. I am now at Draco's apartment suite in London and it's five thirty. I sent Draco a quick note with Ophelia telling him I successfully moved out and have settled at his apartment, that was an hour ago and Ophelia came back with no response.

The apartment is modern and sleek with an amazing view of the city. I remember when Draco bought the place roughly five years ago. He won a big payout case and he used the money to pay for this place which is closer to his work. For nights where he worked late and couldn't return to his family manor to his wife, it was better than sleeping on the office couch. I walk into the bedroom where I'll be living in for now and it was a simple king size bed with a window wall that had a small balcony and another side view of the city. The bathroom suite was sleek with black and white marble color scheme with a deep bear claw tub and a shower that had a rain showerhead, and a big square showerhead in a standard position.

Settling into the warm water in the bathtub, I take a deep breath and exhale slowly, letting all the stress leave my body for the moment. I place a hot washcloth over my eyes and tilt my head back. Today is the start of a long and rough journey, one that has been a long time coming. I used to pride myself on being strong and independent, that I wouldn't go through what my mother went through, yet here I am, finally and barely taking the courage to leave my abusive husband. I feel the tears running down my face and I shake my head not wanting to deal with the emotions. I drain the bath after a good soak and wrap a towel around my body and I look at myself in the mirror. I see the bruises on my face and neck from the other night. More tears run down my face and I let myself cry and scream my emotions. I cry for the girl who I used to be. I scream for the pain I've suffered through the past eight years. I cry over the loss of my best friend. I scream angrily at Rick for taking everything away from me. I punch the mirror repeatedly till blood pours down my fists and I stumble back and fall to the ground. How did I let this happen?

"Evelyn?" I barely hear Draco's voice, but I don't answer him. Then I hear a knock on the bathroom door, and I don't answer. I'm sitting against the tub with my legs pulled close and my head buried in the arms, while the blood has now dried up on my right knuckles. "Evelyn, open up you're scaring me." No answer.

I hear the murmur of a spell and suddenly the door opens. I hear footsteps approaching me and a pair of gentle hands lifting my head. "Evelyn look at me …. hey ….what happened? Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Draco?" I adjust my dried eyes and look at the man before me. "What are you doing here?"

He sighs and looks around. "My neighbor called me hearing screaming coming from my apartment, so I rushed over here thinking Rick found you."

I chuckle and shake my head. "No, he didn't find me. Not yet." I said. "Though I'm surprised you rushed over here, we're not friends anymore." I push him back and stand up, albeit wobbly, but I get my balance quickly. I go into my room and grab my wand, the beautiful 12" Ebony wood with Dragon Heartstring core always felt right in my hands and walked back to use a spell to clean up the mess before turning my back on the man standing there, his eyes watching me like a hawk.

"Just because we're not friends doesn't mean I stopped caring about you," his words made me turn to face him and cross my arms. "Why else would I take your case?"

"I don't know any more Draco, I thought...you know it doesn't matter what I think," I shake my head and sit on the edge of the bed.

He walks over to me and lifts my chin, examining my face and seeing the bruises. "The other night?"

I try to pull my face from his grip, but he holds me in place. "Yes."

"Did he…." he couldn't finish but I know what he was asking.

"I haven't had consensual sex with my husband in two years Draco."

I can see the anger boiling inside him and he lets me go. "Why didn't you come to me sooner?"

I stand up and glare at him. "Really? I believe your last words to me were 'I'm done helping you Eevee, don't come to me because I don't want to hear it'."

"What did you expect me to do?! You decided to stay with him AGAIN! After going through the process, a second time! I couldn't believe you were that stupid to stay."

I flinch at his words and look away. I pull the towel closer to my body, making sure it was tight. "I know, I know."

Draco left shortly after, there was nothing else for us to say. I change into some flannel pajama bottoms and a tank top before making my way to the kitchen. I look through the fridge and cabinets and decide to make some chicken and rice with some vegetables for dinner. As I'm cooking, I hear my phone go off and it's the ringtone that makes me freeze and tense up. I know who it is, but I check the ID anyways and sure enough it's Rick. I take a deep breath before answering.

"Hel-"

"_WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" _He cut me off and I had to pull the phone away from my ear.

"I'm out why?" I ask, hoping he wasn't calling from home.

"_Don't you fucking toy with me you Bitch! I came home early and all your stuff is gone!" _

"Rick, calm down please. There is no need-"

"_DON'T TELL ME CALM DOWN! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" he screams again. _

I sigh and turn off the stove and grabbed a plate. "I'm in a safe place."

"_What the hell does that mean?"_ he asked, I can picture his fists balling into a tight fist and his jaw tightly lock in place.

"It means Rick, that I'm somewhere where you won't be able to hurt me anymore," I tell him as I plate my food and take it over to the kitchen island and sit on the bar stool to eat.

"_You're with Him, aren't you?"_ he growled.

"No," I answer with the half-truth.

He's silent for a moment, and I take the time to take a couple bites of my food.

"_Why don't I believe you?"_

I sigh again and wipe my mouth with the napkin. "Because you have low self-esteem and are incredibly jealous so no matter if I tell you the truth, which I've always have, you'll always think I'm lying."

"_You are fucking whore. When you come back, you'll be sorry."_

"I'm not coming home Rick. I'm done."

He laughs mockingly. "_You'll be back, you always do."_

I hope not. I hope I can stay strong and follow through this time. I don't want this life anymore. "You're wrong." I say and hang up the phone. I place the phone down and realize my hand is shaking badly. I try rubbing them and calm myself down, though I lose my appetite, I continue eating.

\\\_**FLASHBACK**_/

_The Christmas season is my favorite season! The snow, the air, the beautiful decorations, the presents but also, I get to hang out with my best friend! The Malfoy's always host Christmas at their manor, it's been tradition since I can remember. Since, third year is being tough on me this year, I am happy to be away for the holidays. _

_Once my parents and I are inside the manor, I immediately look around for Draco. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around and look up to see Mrs. Malfoy smiling softly at me. _

_"He's in his room," she informed me, making me smile. I thank her before walking away, I don't need to embarrass my parents with how unlady like my excitement is to rush towards a boy's room. I climb up the stairs and go down a few hallways before reaching his room. _

_"Go away!" I hear his voice after I knock._

_I arch my brow curiously. "Draco, it's me, Eevee." I told him. _

_I hear some shuffling, and someone walking towards the door and open it. I smile seeing Draco, but he looks…. different. his hair is messed up and he has lipstick all over his mouth and neck. My eyes look towards his bed and I see Daphne Greengrass blushing and looking down at her dress. _

_"Eevee, hey! Um…" Draco chuckled nervously and cleared his throat. _

_"I should go. I think I hear my mother calling me," I said turning around and walking away without another word. I feel this sharp pain in my chest and don't understand why I have the urge to cry suddenly. _

_I'm sitting in the kitchen after endless questions from the adults about school and if I know what I want to be when I grow up. It gets tiring answering the same questions repeatedly. I sip my water and hear the door open and nearly jump out of my skin. I look over to see Draco, all dressed up with not a single hair out of place. We stare at each other for a while, awkwardly, not knowing what to say. _

_"Greengrass was just -" _

_"If you are saying checking for something or helping with something, I will kick your ass," I tell him. "I'm not stupid Draco, just surprised." _

_His shoulders relaxed some and his smirk appeared as he walks over and sat down next to me. "Yeah, I know. It just sort of happened." _

_I look over at him and study his face. "Did you two have …." I don't want to say the word, so I hope my meaning is obvious. _

_His eyes widen and he shook his head. "No, Merlin no! We were just making out and feeling each other up." _

_I raised my hand to stop him and nod. "Alright, I don't need to hear everything," I said with a soft smile. _

_We look at each other for a moment and I feel that fluttering feeling in the pit of my stomach. _

_"So, we're good right?" He asked. _

_I smile and playfully shoved him. "Of course, we'll always be good," I assure him._

_He chuckles and nods. "Good, you're my best friend, I never want us to be on bad terms." _

_I smile and giving him a side hug. "We'll always be best friends, nothing bad will ever happen to us." _

\\\_**END OF FLASHBACK**_/

I've been living in the apartment for a week now. Since then, Draco hasn't stopped by since the first night and I've ignored close to two hundred calls from Rick. I turned off my GPS location so he couldn't track me here and drag me back home. My work allowed me to continue my research from the apartment, being one of the top Potioneers had its perks. The only downside to this whole situation is that I'm terrified to leave this apartment, to go outside and walk to the store or go for a nightly stroll. I'm afraid of running into Rick and being surrounded by Muggles I wouldn't be able to defend myself properly. I close my laptop and sigh, I can't concentrate on my research right now.

I walk into the living room and go out onto the balcony. I shiver slightly feeling the cool, crisp air of October. The sun was setting behind the cityscape in beautiful pink and orange colors. I love this city, so vibrant and full of life. I can't imagine myself anywhere else.

"You're going to catch a cold if you stand out here for too long without a jacket." I shriek and jump at the sound of his voice, placing my hand on my chest turning to face Draco.

He was wearing a long black trench coat and leaning against the door frame. His eyes look tired, his hair was falling in front of his eyes slightly, and his lips were in a straight line. All business for him, and I find myself missing the friend who could relax and be himself around me.

I look at my silver Rolex watch and realize I've been standing out here for close to forty-five minutes. "I didn't realize I've been out here for this long," I explained before returning my eyes to him. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Roughly five minutes."

I walk passed him and back inside the living room and I hear him close the door. "What brings you by?" I ask curiously sitting down on the couch.

He takes his coat off and loosens his tie a bit before sitting in the arm chair. He grabs the envelope that was sitting on the coffee table. "The contract to hire Malfoy and Zabini Law as your representatives for your case."

I didn't even notice the envelope there, though the bright orange color was stark contrast against the black table. "Oh, yes…. right."

His eyebrow arches and he pauses. "Did you change your mind already?"

I shake my head. "No, of course not. I thought your firm was already representing me."

"We were, till three years ago when your contract disappeared." He said like he was hiding the exact details.

"Right," I sigh and move to the floor next to him. It was such a low table and I don't want to lean over so far. "Where do I sign?"

He took out his pen and pointed to the highlighted sections, explaining which were initials and actual signatures. "Now, our fee has raised five percent."

"Five percent?! Draco-" I look up at him and see his cold stare and I immediately understand. Insurance for the last two times. He had given me the family discount, free, and this time I am no longer his friend. "Understood."

I sign the paperwork and once it was all done, he collected it all and placed it neatly back into the envelope. I massage my hand and slowly stand up. I look over at him and see him getting ready to leave, yet I don't want him to go. I haven't interacted with someone in over a week and I crave that connection with someone, even if that someone hates me.

"Have you eaten anything?" I ask

He shook his head as he shrugs his coat on. "Not hungry."

"You need to eat, I was going to make some rosemary chicken with garlic potatoes and asparagus," I tell him, knowing full well it was his favorite dish.

He pauses and sighs. "I can't."

I cross my arms. "Can't or won't?"

"Both." He looks at me, and those cool grey eyes stare at me filled with no emotion yet overflowing with emotion at the same time. The walls he put in place aren't budging at all.

"Please Draco, I need some form of social interaction."

He scoffs. "Then go talk to your friends-"

"I don't have any friends!" I snap at him. "I'm terrified to leave this place, I don't have anyone to talk too. He had me push all my friends away just to control me more. I-I don't have anyone in my life."

He stares at me for the longest time, and I can feel the tears starting to form in my eyes. He shakes his head and begins to walk away. "Then this is your punishment for staying with that monster." He opens the door and slams it shut making me flinch.

The next morning I'm waking up to the sound of the doorbell ringing constantly. I grumpily get out of bed and put on my robe before walking up to the door. Suddenly my body freezes more inches in front of the door. My heart is pounding with fear. Did Rick find me? Is he here to hurt me? I stare at the door and jump at the sudden knock. I hesitantly peek at through the peephole and my body instantly relaxes and I open to door.

"Hey Evelyn," Blaise smiles at me and I embrace him tightly as he closes the door behind me.

\\\_**Flashback**_/

_"Eevee!" I turn at the sound of Draco's voice. Sixth year has been chaotic to say the least. Draco and I have barely been able to hangout as much. _

_"Hey Stranger! I was wondering when I was going to see you," I said with a big smile on my face as we embraced. I notice someone else here and I pull away. "Who's this?" _

_"This is Blaise Zabini, he's new but cool," Draco introduces us. _

_"I've heard a lot about you Miss. Evelyn Garrison, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," he says with a charming smile and his hand extends towards me._

_I chuckled and glanced at Draco before shaking his hand and meeting his deep brown eyes. "Well, I hope nothing too bad. The pleasure is all mine." _

_The boys laugh and Blaise shakes his head. "All good I promise." _

_Draco scuffs shaking his head. "I don't," he teases receiving a playful smack on his arm from me. _

_\\\__**Time Skip 2 months**__/_

_"You love him, don't you?" Blaise asked me. _

_I sniffle my tears and nod softly. "I'm sorry Blaise, I really like you, I do-" his lips cut me off and we kiss passionately. But even the chemistry between us can't compete to the love I've held for Draco. _

_"Shhh, it's okay Eevee," he assured me. "He's a fool to not see how amazing you are."_

_I shake my head and bury my face in his chest, and he holds me close rocking me softly. _

\\\_**END OF FLASHBACK**_/

I bring over two cups of tea and give one to Blaise and sit next to him, pulling my robe closer together.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, because it's been far too long, but what brings you here?" I ask him before sipping my tea.

"Draco told me everything and what happened last night," he answered.

I sigh softly. "Everything?"

He nodded. "He also asked me to take over your case."

I don't react, because I'm honestly not surprised. "He hates me that much huh?" I try to joke, but the hurt is clear as day.

"I tried talking him out of it but-"

"I get it, Blaise, it's fine. Not like I didn't see this coming, so…" I sip my tea and place it on the coffee table before taking a deep breath and looking over at him. "Tell me, what's been going on with your life?"

He shook his head sighing deeply. "Evelyn, we don't need to do this."

"Do what? I told you I'm Fin-"

"No, you're not."

We stare at each other and I feel the tears swell up and I shake my head. "I'm done crying Blaise, I'm tired, I am so very tired."

"I know, you'll get through this. You're strong Evelyn, I know you're fighting spirit is still there."

I look at him and laugh, running my fingers through my hair. "That spirit has been broken a long time, I'm not the same girl you met all those years ago."

He chuckles and smirks. "If that were true, you'd still be at your home taking the abuse and not here trying to take your life back."

I look away and stare out towards the balcony window. "Do you think he'll ever forgive me?"

He doesn't answer me for a while, and I turn my head to look over at him and see my answer in his look. "You know how stubborn he is, and things were said by both of you that are still fresh for him," he explained, "give him time. He'll come around."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** WARNING! This chapter contains dark and slightly disturbing things.

Blaise left after dinner and I feel better having him to talk too. Knowing he didn't push me away felt nice. We talked a lot and got reacquainted with one another. He never married, said it wasn't for him, but he is seeing someone now. I then asked what has been on my mind since Draco and I first met up at the restaurant.

"Did Draco and Astoria divorce?"

Blaise looked at me cautiously. "Yeah, around the time you two stopped talking."

"What happened?"

He sighed and shook his head. "You should talk to him about it, Eevee."

I rolled my eyes. "I would if he stayed in the same room long enough to talk to me. Please, Blaise."

He didn't answer at first, contemplating if it was worth the risk. Finally, after moments of silence he sighed. "Astoria was having an affair and she ended up being pregnant. For a while, she acted like it was Draco's. However, when the closer the due date the more Draco thought that the date didn't make sense. So, he asked her, and she broke down and told him the truth. To say he was devastated would be an understatement." He paused and polished off his tea. "The next time he saw her he served her divorce papers and that was it."

We moved on to a different subject after that. I still can't wrap my head around it. I myself can't bear any children, I had three miscarriages before we went to the doctor to find out that my body wasn't hospitable enough to carry a child to term. Draco was a part of my grieving process when I found out, so the fact that I couldn't be there for him hurts me deeply. I hate myself even more now. He was always there for me and I threw it all in his face and stayed with someone who didn't love me, who constantly hurt me every day. I wish I could turn back the hands of time and choose Draco over empty promises. I look at the glittering watch, surrounded by sparkling obsidian gemstones, and listen to the soft tick tock of the hands, watching the seconds pass by. So much time I've wasted with Rick, when I could have spent it all with Draco and my other friends. I grab my phone and head to the bedroom and begin to pace as I scroll through my contacts and find the number. I pause and take a deep breath and hit the call button.

_"Evelyn?"_

\\\**FLASHBACK**/

_"I can't do this anymore Mother!" I said looking to her. My mother is a stereotypical noble wife; proper, fashionable, never raises her voice, never says anything bad about her husband and will follow him to the end regardless of how he treats her. _

_"He's your husband Evelyn, and he treats you well. You should consider yourself lucky."_

_I stared at her with disbelief. "Lucky? Mother, he's hit me twice! And he's having an affair with Nicole Fairbanks! How is that treating me well?" _

_She sighs like she's annoyed with a child. "Did he apologize?" She asked. _

_I rolled me eyes. "Of course, he has. He always apologizes and makes promises that he'll never do it again."_

_"See! That shows how much he loves you! He doesn't want to lose you."_

_I shake my head. "That's not right, Mother!"_

_"Do not raise your voice at me young lady." She stared at me hard and I back down slightly. _

_"Sorry," I quickly apologized, "but we've only been married for two years. What if this never stops? I don't want to be stuck in a marriage where he abuses me."_

_"Men are wired differently than women. They have urges and we as wives are there to support them and be there for them in any way they need us to be." She said with such a dignified voice I felt sorry for her, because I couldn't believe my mother actually said them. _

_"You are so messed up to think that way mother. How could you believe that?" _

_She stared into my eyes for a long time. The ticking of the old grandfather clock was the only sound in the living room. "You made a commitment; you will stay by his side before you risk embarrassing this family." And the conversation was over. _

\\\**Time Skip 3 Years**/

_I laid in the hospital bed, my body beaten and swollen, I can barely see anything, barely feel anything either. I heard my ribs were cracked, and there was some internal bleeding that doctors were able to fix in time. I hear the door open and my body tensed up, the pain however made me whimper and release the tension. I hope it's Draco, he said he'd be back after he handled some work things. _

_"Evelyn, sweetie?" My mother said softly. _

_"M-Mother?" I replied. _

_She sits down in the chair beside me and gently takes me hand. "Oh, my pretty darling, Rick called me and told me you fell down two flights of stairs! You always were a clumsy one."_

_If I could widen my eyes I would have. "Fell down?" I asked. My voice was strained and thick from the swelling. "Mother, I didn't fall…Rick did this to me." _

_She shook her head. "Sweetie, you're having trouble remembering, and the doctor said you might. Rick brought you here, when he came home and saw you lying there helplessly." _

_I lightly shake my head. "Mother…. please…. Help me…. Help me leave him…...please ...I'm begging you."_

_She scuffed and dropped my hand. "You're being overdramatic Evelyn. You fell down the stairs and you want to blame Rick for your clumsiness." _

_"Mother. Look. At. Me." Mother still didn't meet my gaze. "LOOK AT ME!" my voice strained but her eyes snapped to me. "Would my face look like this if I just fell down some stairs? Would my wrists have bruises on them?" _

_"Those could be from anything, and your face hit the stairs my dear, of course it would." _

_I gave up. She would never sympathize with me or help me. I lost my mother a long time ago. "Get out."_

_"Excuse me?" _

_"I want you to leave, and not just this hospital room, but from my life. I never want to talk to you again." My tone was deadly. _

_She stood up and brushed her outfit out. "When you stop being a child, I'll be here for you." Was the last thing she said before leaving the room and my life._

\\\**END OF FLASHBACK**/

"Hello Mother," I say.

_"I'm not surprised you called."_ She said calmly.

"You're not?"

She giggles._ "Of course, not dear, Rick has been calling me non-stop. He's so worried about you. He said you ran away in the middle of the day, you're not returning his calls or messages, even the owls can't seem to find you."_

Well, at least my spell is still working. "I'm finally taking back my life Mother. I'm divorcing him."

_"Sure, you are dear. You're just having another one of your tantrums, you two will fix your issues and you'll never speak of this again."_

I sigh deeply and rub my nose. "I'm serious this time Mother. He's never changed no matter how many times he apologizes or makes promises. He rapes me, he got his secretary pregnant and he continues to beat me. I'm tired, and I am done doing this to myself. I am not you."

She laughs. _"Of course, you're not me. If you were you wouldn't be in this situation."_

"What are you saying?"

_"If you were a better and more devoted wife to Rick, you wouldn't be in this position."_

I shouldn't be surprised, yet I find myself in shock. "I was a good wife, I supported his ideas, loved him-"

_"You didn't give him children."_

My heart nearly shattered at those words, and I swallowed hard. "You know why I can't."

_"Oh, right, your condition."_

"You say that as if I'm faking it."

_"I wouldn't put it past you to do something like it."_

"Mother! How can you say that to me! You know how much I wanted children."

She scuffs again. _"Do I? You never wanted to marry Rick; you may have learned to love him over time, but you were always hung up on that Malfoy boy-"_

"Don't bring him into this. He has nothing to do with this."

My mother cackles, sending shivers down my spine. "_That boy has everything to do with this. Ever since he married you've been hung up on him. Poor Rick didn't stand a chance. It's no wonder he slept around, you never made him feel appreciated."_

"How can you take the side of a horrible monster over your own daughter?" I ask.

She was silent for a moment, and if I had hope for her maybe I'd think she realized what she was doing.

_"I believe him because I know how you are. You always make a scene when you want something. You become dramatic and try to bring as many people into your drama as you can so you're the center of attention before having your fill and push them away."_

I stood there speechless, not believing a mother could ever say that to their child. "If you rather believe a psychopathic monster over your own daughter then fine. He's yours. I'm sure you two never stopped anyways."

She hums in agreement. "_Of course not, who do you think told him to get the girl pregnant? I know he's always wanted to be a father and well, I'm passed my childbearing years and you're well you, so yes. I told him to get someone pregnant."_

My eyes widen and the phone nearly slipped from my hands. "Goodbye Mother." I hang up the phone and crumble to the ground. I bury my face in my hands and cry.

I feel my body being lifted and I opened my eyes to see Draco putting me to bed. He pulls the blanket up over me and as he turns to leave, I grab his hand quickly. He looks down at me, his stare held no emotion, just waiting for me to say something.

"Stay ...please…." I beg.

He shook his head and he tries to leave again, but I hold on.

"I can't be alone right now...please Draco ...just till I fall asleep…." I continue.

He sighs deeply before nodding slowly. He takes off his coat and puts it on the chair before walking over to the other side and laying on top of the blankets. The silence that filled the air is tense and awkward.

"Blaise told me he was taking over the case…." I whisper. "Why?"

He looks over at me and we both just stared deeply into one another. I reacquaint myself with his handsome face. His full lips, his nose that has a small, barely visible scar from when Hermione Granger punched him in third year. His eyes, they remind me of a tempered storm. The icy blues always filled with emotion now looked at me like he used to look at the golden trio, maybe not as severe, but it felt like it. I can remember a time when we both would get lost in each other's eyes. The world seemed like a simpler place, when nothing else mattered.

"Rick will be uncontrollable if he sees me there, he also won't play fair, and while neither do I…. I'm too close to the case. Blaise is good and knows what's up."

"How are you too close? I feel as if you are so far apart from this you could be on another planet."

"This isn't changing. Blaise will represent you and do a good job."

"I know that, I'm just asking-"

"Well just stop asking and do what you're told." He growls at me and we fall back into another silence, staring at the ceiling.

"My mother is still sleeping with Rick and told him to impregnate his secretary because she knew he wanted kids and she couldn't give it to him."

"Fucking Merlin…." he sighs. "Is that why-"

"Yes." I reply immediately. That's why I was on the floor with my wand beside me, ready to do something that I didn't have the strength to commit.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry about Astoria," I whisper softly.

He growled and glared at me. "You don't know anything about that."

"I begged Blaise to tell me. I noticed you didn't wear your ring, and since you won't talk to me, I asked. Don't take it out on him, it's my fault."

He rolled his eyes and looked back up at the ceiling.

I watch him for a few. I can see he holds the world on his shoulders still, even after all this time. "I wish I could have been there for you."

"Yeah, well you weren't." He said matter of factly. "I've gotten over it, so should you."

We fell back into an awkward silence, nothing but the soft whisper tick tock of my watch could be heard.

"I should go-"

"I miss you-"

We both spoke at the same time and look at each other. So many emotions swirling in his eyes, and I'm sure he could see the same in mine. Things to say but both of us afraid, both of us angry for different reasons, and I doubt things will never change between us.

His hand reached out and tucks a strand of my hair behind my hair, but his fingers linger there.

"Why aren't you afraid of my touch?" He asks.

My heart slightly breaks at the question. "I will never be afraid of your touch because it's you Draco. I trust you with my life."

His thumb softly runs my cheek slowly. "Maybe you did long ago, and maybe you do now, but at one point you didn't."

I feel a tear roll down, which he wiped away. "Will we ever fix this?"

He doesn't answer right away. Instead he drops his hand and turns onto his back staring up at the ceiling. I know better than to repeat the question, he's processing his thoughts and thinking about the question thoroughly.

"I don't know Evelyn," he said after a long moment. "I don't even know if I want to fix it, and I'm not going to lie to you and give you hope that we can fix this, because that's cruel."

I shut my eyes tightly and I can feel my lips quivering. I turn on my back and cover my mouth, trying to choke back a sob. I took several deep breaths, calming myself down, and one I regain composure I wipe away the tears and sigh deeply. "Thank you for …. Your honesty." I say. "This is my punishment; I need to accept it."

He sighed and groaned. "I…. I didn't mean that. I was frustrated …."

"Draco," I say, and he looks over at me, "it's fine. I know you; you mean everything you say."

"I'm not the same person you knew Evelyn. A lot has happened in three years."

I shake my head and a smile tugs at the corners of my lips. "You're still the Draco who's my best friend, you just lost sight of him." I turn on my side facing him and close my eyes softly. "Good night Draco."

I can feel his eyes watching me and before I drift to complete slumber, I could have sworn I heard him say; "Good night, Eevee."

_I'm running, running away from something or someone. My bare feet are pounding against the moist dirt, I weave in and out of the trees, trying to escape. I feel the burning of my tears against my cheek, I'm running out of breath, but I know if I stop, he'll catch me. He? That's right, I'm running away from the man who constantly hurts me. I hear his sinister laugh behind me, and I try to pick up speed. The ticking of the clock pounds in my head, louder and louder with each step I take. I'm running out of time, and he's catching up. _

"_You can't run from me Evelyn! You belong to me!" his voice echoes through the forest. _

_I shake my head, whispering no, repeatedly. I push myself further, I see a light at the end of the forest. That's where I'll be free, I'll be safe from him. I'm almost there! I can see a figure reaching their hand towards me, calling my name. I extend my hand to grab theirs, suddenly he grabs my waist from behind laughing maniacally._

"_I told you, you can't escape from me!" he says as he pulls me back, deep into the darkness._

_I kick, scream and shake my head. "NO! NO! DRACO! SOMEBODY! HELP!" _

"Evelyn! Wake up! Hey!" I hear a man's voice as I wake up.

I scream and shove them away, and quickly move myself as far away from them as possible. I find myself in the corner of the room, with my legs up and arms wrapped around them, I'm trembling and covered in sweat. I don't know what's going on or where I am. After a few moments, my eyes readjust and I look around the room and remember where it is I am, but who was trying to wake me? I look over to the bed and see Blaise looking concerned but patient with me. He slowly comes over to me and my body instantly tenses making him pause.

"It's just me Eevee, you're safe. It's just you and me here." his voice is calm and rhythmic like he's done this before, which he has, with me, long ago.

I swallow hard and nod slowly, my body however only slightly relaxes. "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry," I say.

"Don't apologize, you're okay, just take it easy alright."

I slowly stand up and clear my throat, while wrapping my arms around my midsection. "How long have you been here?"

He shrugs. "Fifteen minutes, I couldn't wake you up. I was close to dumping water on you."

I nod and make my way to the bathroom. "I'll get cleaned up, there should be leftover dinner last night if you're hungry. I won't take long."

"Eevee," he calls.

I look over my shoulder.

"Take as long as you need."

I smile lightly and nod.

After a refreshing, hot, long shower I make my way into the kitchen where Blaise has several documents sprawled out on the island countertop. I grab myself a cup of tea and make him some as well.

"What are you working on?" I ask.

"Your divorce papers," he answers looking up at me with a soft smile. "You look good Eevee, refreshed."

I smile softly and hand him his tea. "Thank you, I'm sorry you had to witness that."

He shakes his head and sips his tea. "Don't worry about it. I'm glad I could just be there for you." he added. "Are they always that bad?"

I shake my head. "Not always, sometimes they're worse, but other times they're not as vivid."

"Merlin, Eevee. Have you talked to a therapist?"

"No, and I don't plan to either."

He looks at me with worry, but I brush it off.

"What do we need to discuss?" I change the subject and direct it to the task at hand.

He sighs and grabs his notepad and pen. "First we need to discuss if there is anything you want, like the house or money, or anything at all."

I shake my head before sipping my tea. "No, he can have the house and he doesn't have any money. He gambled it all away."

"You don't want alimony?"

Again, I shake my head. "I don't want him in any part of my life anymore. I don't want his money, nothing. If anything, I want a restraining order against him."

Blaise nods while writing some notes. "I'll make that happen today, don't worry about it. You've been ignoring his calls correct? I'm surprised he hasn't tried owling you."

"No, he has. I put a disillusionment spell on the apartment to hide me basically. So, the owls can't find me, and I have to recharge the spell every few days...speaking of…" I stand up and grab my wand. I begin to mutter the spell once more, I go to every room in the house, just to be safe, even the two balconies outside.

Blaise watches me with a soft smirk on his lips. "You're truly impressive Miss. Evelyn."

I roll my eyes when I rejoin him and sip my tea. "I don't know about that but thank you." I reply. "Oh, I spoke to my mother last night."

He chuckles. "I bet that went well."

I smile and nodded. "Even better," I tell him. "She is still sleeping with him, and since she can't have any more children and also believes I'm faking my condition, she told Rick to get his secretary pregnant."

The look of shock and disgust took over his features. "What the fuck!"

I nod and sip more of my tea. "I know."

The rest of the afternoon went uneventful. We discussed the divorce and he promised he'll have the papers all set by tomorrow to serve Rick with, along with the restraining order.

"Thank you, for everything Blaise, I appreciate this." I say giving him a hug.

"Anything for you Miss. Evelyn, you know that."

I smile and rub his shoulder in a friendly manner. "Can you do me one small favor?" when he nods, I continue. "Please don't tell Draco about this morning. We talked a little last night, but I just don't want him worrying or anything."

He sighs and nods softly. "Alright, I won't tell."

We hug one more time and he's out the door.

\\\**DRACO'S POV**/

It's five thirty when I tell Amanda, my secretary, to go home for the night, someone should go home on time in this office. Once she leaves, in comes my best friend and partner, Blaise. He sits down on the black leather sofa; I've been crashing on since Evelyn moved into my apartment.

"How'd it go? You were there longer than I thought you'd be." I ask.

He doesn't answer me.

I arch my eyebrow and move around my desk and lean against it crossing my arms. "Blaise? You alright? What's going on?"

He sighs and rubs his face. "I need to tell you something, but I promised Evelyn I wouldn't."

"Alright, well does it involve the case?"

He bobs his head left to right trying to think about it. "In a way I guess, but nothing concrete I don't think."

I smirk and shrug. "Well, why don't you tell me and then we can both determine if it is or isn't."

He looks up at me and see my smirk and shakes his head. "You are something else Malfoy."

We both chuckle and I wait for him to talk.

"Well I went over and used the spare you gave me, and once I was in, I heard thrashing and soft whimpers coming from her room."

I walk over to the chair that sat across from the couch and crossed my leg on top of the other.

"I go in, and I see her tossing all over the place, and she was saying; 'Tick tock, tick tock' repeatedly and she sounded out of breath. I tried waking her up but nothing. Then out of nowhere she starts screaming bloody murder, she calls out a name before screaming; 'No! No!' then she finally woke up. She shoved me aside, went into the corner of the room and stayed there trembling, covered in sweat for thirty minutes Draco. She had no idea where she was. I could hear her softly whispering 'tick tock' over again."

I stare at him with worry and horror. What could she have possibly been dreaming about? Was it Rick? "What name did she call out?" I ask.

His eyes lock onto mine. "Your name, she called out your name like she was calling you for help."

My eyes widen and I had no idea what to say.

**Author's Note: **Thank you everyone for reading and your feedback. I appreciate it. I'm also happy the last set up worked perfectly, so yay! Have an amazing day, thank you again!


End file.
